<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Six for Sorrow by Naji_Dragonchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018147">Six for Sorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild'>Naji_Dragonchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Childhood Friends, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient prophecy for told that the children born on the night of a lunar eclipse would be born with the powers to end the world.<br/>Six children were born that night and the world has its way to bring them together sooner or later.<br/>But do they really have to do what all the world expects from them or do they also have the option to change fate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nobody must know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please head the tags!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The queen may seem like the head of state but in truth, she is the least.</strong>
</p><p>The sun stood just over the horizon and its warm light painted the rooftops and distant fields in all shades of orange and yellows.<br/>
Her kingdom looked at peace like this and so, so very beautiful.<br/>
The crown rested on her dark brown hair. It was light and yet heavy at the same time. Light on her head but heavy on her heart.</p><p>"It's... beautiful," he rasped out and for the first time since she sat down here with him, she turned to look at him. Her heart sunk even deeper at the sight.</p><p>His skin was pale now, already almost as grey as a dead person's, and his eyes were filled with agony.<br/>
His breathing was heavy, ragged as if each breath was harder than the last one and as if each one might be his last.</p><p>"Yes, it is," she said. "Our kingdom."</p><p>He shook his head slowly.</p><p>"Give me... give me your hand, my love," he reached for her with his shaky, weak hand. She gently took hold of it with her steady and strong one. "I... I'll miss you... and I know that you will miss me too..."</p><p>A tear that she had managed to push back until now escaped from the corner of her eye.</p><p>"But...," he continued and a weak smile graced his too pale lips," I also know that Hytria couldn't have a better queen than you... You're strong, selfless and the most wonderful woman I've ever met..."</p><p>He coughed and it shook his entire body.</p><p>"And you're going to raise our child to be a ruler... just as good and fair as you," he laid his hand on the bulge of her stomach, eyes shimmering with affection and sorrow for the child he would never get to meet.</p><p>"What- What do you want to name it?" her breath hitched at the question.</p><p>He looked at her in confusion.</p><p>"I want you to have a say too. It's your child so you should get to name it too," she explained.</p><p>His eyes softened.</p><p>"If... if it's a girl... how about Theresa? Or Tirade, like you?"</p><p>She smiled through her tears.</p><p>"We can't name our child after me!"</p><p>"Why not? You're... You're great!"</p><p>She gently shook her head but knew he could see the fondness in her features.</p><p>"What names would you like for a boy?" she asked to change the topic a little.</p><p>He hummed in consideration.</p><p>"Damian? Or maybe Ethan?"</p><p>"Those are nice names," she told him.</p><p>He smiled weakly.</p><p>"I'm tired, my love," he whispered eyes already drifting shut. "Will you be here when I wake up?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He slumped into himself and his hand became heavy in hers.<br/>
Only when his breathing stopped she allowed herself to break. She let the tears run free and sobbed, mourning the man she had fallen in love with, whom she had fought side by side with, whom she had married. She mourned the father of her first child.<br/>
Her only child, she decided later long after the sun had disappeared.<br/>
She would never marry again, never carry another baby.<br/>
She'd raise the child on her own, rule over her kingdom on her own and keep both save with her own two hands.</p><p>The closer the birth of her child got the more the royal sorcerer Tregad worried and tried to get her to worry as well.<br/>
But she couldn't care less about a prophecy. How could he expect her to worry that her child might be born 'on the day when the moon turns black' when the people of Hytria were struggling due to a draught and feared starving in the winter and the love of her life had become nothing more than a stone on the cemetery and a painful memory.<br/>
So she told him that there was no way she'd let her child bring doom upon the lands or bring about the end of the world and left it at that.</p><p>It was a boy.</p><p>She held her son in her arms and watched him in wonder.<br/>
He was tiny.<br/>
Outside of the window stars shone in the night sky but no moon. The moon had gone dark.</p><p>"I told you," Tregad said numbly, staring at her from where he stood by the window. "I told you he'd be a child of the prophecy."</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"No, he's <em>my</em> child. My son. And I will raise him so one day he'll be able to rule this kingdom. I'll teach him how to be a king in times of peace and how to be a warrior in times of war until I can trust him to take care of Hytria and its people," she declared.</p><p>Tregad looked taken aback.</p><p>"What will you call him?" the sorcerer finally asked and slowly came closer.</p><p>She didn't have to think about it. There was only one name she could give this boy. The name of his father.</p><p>"Janus. His name is Janus."</p><p>"Prince Janus," Tregad murmured and took a seat. "He looks a lot like his father..."</p><p>"I know," she pressed a kiss to her son's temple. "Tregad, I need you to swear something."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You won't tell anyone that he was born today. He was born tomorrow early in the morning."</p><p>"Alright," the man sounded unsure.</p><p>"Swear it," she repeated.</p><p>"I swear that I won't tell anyone his true birthdate," Tregad sighed.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>The sorcerer got up from his seat next to the queen's bed.</p><p>"I'll inform the maids later and make sure that no one comes in until after midnight," he said and crossed the room to get to the door. "Do you need anything else, your majesty?"</p><p>"No, thank you," she smiled tiredly and cradled her son to her chest. He was sleeping now. There were a few thin dark hairs on the top of his head.</p><p>"I'll protect you," she told him after the door had fallen shut again. "I'll keep you safe until you're ready. This world can be cruel but I won't let anyone hurt you. Who cares if you bring the apocalypse? You're just a child after all."</p><p>Exhaustion made her eyes heavy and soon she fell into unconsciousness.</p><p>Janus grew quickly. He was a clever boy and fascinated by the world around him.<br/>
And all the while Tirade kept her secret.<br/>
She watched as her son grew, taught him about the way the kingdom and the world worked, the ways of battle, how to fight and ride.<br/>
She even told him about the prophecy, one late winter evening, but only because he was bound to learn about it sooner or later.<br/>
It wasn't exactly possible to keep something that had changed the relationships of the different kingdoms so drastically from a prince and future king.<br/>
But she told him that it had been the day before his birthday.<br/>
He thought it was funny in a way that he had been born just a few hours too late to end the world.<br/>
She just faked a smile.<br/>
If only he knew.</p><p>Tregad kept it too though she knew that he wasn't happy about it. He never voiced his complaints but she had known him long enough now to tell.<br/>
The way his left eyebrow would sometimes twitch when Janus' birthday was mentioned or the way he nervously bit his lip and stared at the child.<br/>
Still, she couldn't help but feel grateful that he hadn't told her secret.</p><p>Things could have gone one like that but Tirade knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened.</p><p>---</p><p>Janus hurried through the halls of the castle. A few maids flinched away as soon as they saw what he was carrying but he couldn't care less about them.<br/>
He wanted to introduce Mother to his newfound friend.</p><p>It was early in the afternoon so she should be in the throne room, speaking to someone about something important.</p><p>He had to be quiet during audiences and listen so he could learn but if he managed to stay unnoticed until it was over and before the next one began he'd be able to talk to Mother.</p><p>Carefully the boy slipped through one of the side entrances and hid behind a curtain.</p><p>Mother was speaking to Tregad. Janus couldn't understand what they were saying but it didn't really matter.<br/>
Talking to Tregad wasn't an audience so he could talk to her.</p><p>He moved out from behind the curtain and went to clear his throat the way Sir Kilims always did when he wanted attention.</p><p>Before he could make a sound the door burst open and he dove back into his hiding spot.</p><p>Four men in simple clothing came in, on first glance unremarkable if it wasn't for the anger and fear in their stances. On second glance Janus noticed the boy.</p><p>They had tied his wrists and arms together and gagged him, pulling him along like a disobedient animal.<br/>
One of them threw the boy to the ground a few meters in front of Mother.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" she asked the men.</p><p>"He's one of the children of the prophecy," the man who apparently was the leader claimed. "He made a building collapse!"</p><p>That caught Janus' attention. There was only really one prophecy the man could mean.<br/>
Except that the boy really didn't look like a bringer of the apocalypse, tied up, dirty and kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Janus watched Mother step closer and reach for the gag.</p><p>"Don't!" the leader of the men exclaimed. "Don't let him speak! His voice is a curse!"</p><p>The other man nodded frantically.</p><p>"He must be executed," one demanded.</p><p>"Or at least be silenced!" another one cut in and made a motion, as if cutting his own tongue out.</p><p>Mother flexed her hand, a gesture that coming from her had pretty much the same meaning as an eye roll or sigh because as she had told him once "Sometimes it's better to be polite and silent than to let everyone know what you think".</p><p>"I appreciate the concern but I assure you, I have survived worse," she told the men coldly and pulled the gag out of the boy's mouth.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," the boy immediately choked out. "I swear! Please don't kill me. Please-"</p><p>"Shut it!" the leader kicked the boy, effectively cutting off his begging.</p><p>Janus looked up to Mother again only to find her staring directly at him.</p><p>"Janus, dear, come here," she called and held out her hand for him.</p><p>Carefully he set down the snake he had been holding and walked over to Mother, taking the offered hand.</p><p>"Janus, what do you think should be done about this situation?" Mother asked, pulling him in front of herself. "I want to know what you think."</p><p>The boy looked up at Janus with wide, panicked eyes, brimming with unshed tears. He reminded Janus of an injured animal.</p><p>Janus looked at the men. They were afraid too but the fear was overshadowed by hate and anger.</p><p>He picked his words carefully before he spoke.</p><p>"We have no proof that he is cursed. So if we have him killed, we might be killing an innocent civilian."</p><p>The man protested but Mother silenced them with a sharp glare.</p><p>"Continue," she encouraged him, putting her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Janus looked down at the boy if just so he wouldn't have to look at the angry men.</p><p>"On the other hand these men seem to be convinced that he isn't innocent," he continued. "I'd suggest sparring his life, but keeping a close eye on him, so if the men are right, we find out soon enough."</p><p>"Good thinking," Mother said calmly.</p><p>The men didn't look satisfied but didn't speak up again.<br/>
The actual decision was Mother's to make. </p><p>"You are dismissed," she told the men. "The boy's life is now in my hands."</p><p>They didn't look happy about it, sending glares towards Janus and the boy on the ground but didn't dare to protest.</p><p>Mother waited until the doors shut behind the men before pulling out a knife and closing Janus' hand around the handle.<br/>
He looked up at her, trying to read in her face what she wanted from him.</p><p>"Go ahead," Mother said with a smile.</p><p>Janus took a few steps forward a kneeled in front of the boy, whose eyes were glued to the blade.</p><p>"Don't worry," Janus whispered, hooked the knife around the ropes and cut them.</p><p>The boy made a surprised noise and hesitantly rubbed his sore wrists.</p><p>"T-thank you. Thank you so much," he stuttered and actually started to cry then.</p><p>"It's alright," Mother said. "And we still need to find a place for you, since I'm guessing you don't want to back to where you came from."</p><p>He firmly shook his head, panic in his eyes.</p><p>"How old are you?" Mother asked.</p><p>"I- nine, I think," he stuttered, looking about as confused as Janus felt.</p><p>"Of course," Mother muttered under her breath. "It's a bit older than usual but not <em>too</em> old."</p><p>She nodded to herself.</p><p>"Alright, you shall be trained as a knight from this day forward," she seemed to think for a moment longer before she spoke again. "Swear to me that you'll never harm my son."</p><p>"I... I swear."</p><p>"Swear on your life."</p><p>"I swear on my life."</p><p>Mother smiled then. "Very well, what's your name, boy?"</p><p>Janus almost missed the answer because of a movement by the door he had come through. The snake he had wanted to introduce to Mother slithered out from behind the curtain.</p><p>"Virgil. My name is Virgil."</p><p>"Congratulations, Virgil. You are now a page," she smiled.</p><p>"Your majesty," Tregad spoke up suddenly, "are you sure this is the best idea?"</p><p>"It is not uncommon for royals to be raised together with someone else. If you recall, I was raised with you," Mother claimed. "And even if he's cursed, he can't harm Janus. I don't see the problem."</p><p>Tregad clenched his jaw but didn't say anything else.</p><p>And suddenly Janus had a friend that wasn't a snake.</p><p>---</p><p>Teaching Virgil the ways of living in the castle was a much more interesting task than Janus had expected. Most of his responsibilities became more interesting with Virgil around.<br/>
If the memory of those men dragging Virgil into the room hadn't burned itself into his mind Janus might've even forgotten that his friend was supposed to be cursed and destined to bring the end of the world.</p><p>It was very hard to fear someone who jumps at his own shadow after staying up for too long.</p><p>So while Janus helped Virgil not get lost, figure out sword fighting and 'proper court etiquette' Virgil showed him how to properly cheat at dice games and card games, how to whistle on a blade of grass and how to read tracks. </p><p>For a few years things just went on like that.</p><p>When Janus' sixteenth birthday came closer and with it the day of him becoming of full age the entire castle was in a state of excitement. </p><p>Royalties, Fae and Artists from all over the country came to attend the celebration and to honour the prince.</p><p>As soon as Mother excused him from greetings three fae with horrible dresses Janus marched towards the northern courtyard.<br/>
It was the yard in with the knights trained, mostly because it was almost always in the shadow.</p><p>Virgil was cleaning a piece of armour as Janus stepped outside.<br/>
The prince grabbed him, barely leaving him enough time to throw the rag he had been using into a bucket before Janus pulled him along.</p><p>"Bad day?" Virgil asked hesitantly.</p><p>Janus just grunted and slipped into one of the hidden passages. It lead to a secret staircase up to the roof of the main building. Janus had found it years ago and it had long since become a place the two boys snuck up too to be alone.</p><p>Finally letting go of Virgil Janus let himself plop down and laid back against the warm tiles with a groan.<br/>
He heard Virgil sit down next to him.</p><p>For a while neither of them spoke.</p><p>Janus needed to collect his thoughts first, order them before he knew what to say and Virgil knew him well enough to be able to tell and let him have the moment.</p><p>"You'll get in trouble because I interrupted you, won't you?" Janus finally asked, referring to the armour that was still mostly dirty.</p><p>Virgil shrugged. "It's fine. I don't think they can expect me to refuse when the crown prince wants something. Authority and all that stuff."</p><p>Janus hummed quietly.</p><p>Crown prince. The title felt heavy on his shoulders.</p><p>"I don't understand why people are making such a fuss all of a sudden," he began. "For years they hardly cared for me besides the formalities but now that I become an adult the suddenly care and think they have to be there!"</p><p>"Well, it <em>is</em> going to be a big ceremony," Virgil reasoned. "They probably want to know what kind of prophecy you get."</p><p>Janus put his arm over his eyes.</p><p>"Right," he groaned. "<em>That</em> stupid tradition. I won't be king for a long time anyway! What's the point of a prophecy on how my reign will go?"</p><p>"I think it's kinda interesting. I'd like to get a prophecy on my birthday. I mean, except for the black-moon one. That one wasn't very helpful."</p><p>Janus winced.</p><p>They lapsed into silence again.</p><p>"You know, the first time I heard that you rich people had this tradition was in the tale of Hampton the Pawn," Virgil said after a while. "The one where he's told that the gods will destroy his kingdom and he tries everything to stop them but in the end, they just tricked him into tearing it apart it himself."</p><p>"Thanks for the faith in me," Janus said sarcastically. "Isn't that story also where that stupid phrase from? The gods only use people for dirty work or whatever that was?"</p><p>"You mean, if the gods use a human, it's always for bloodshed?"</p><p>"Yeah, that."</p><p>"I don't know. Sir Grimm always uses that one. Maybe he knows where it's from."</p><p>"It's still weird to hear you call Uncle Grimm 'Sir'," Janus frowned. "He ruffled your hair last time he visited. Coming from him that basically means that he's adopted you."</p><p>Virgil huffed out a quiet laugh.</p><p>"I don't think that's how it works."</p><p>Janus just shrugged in response.</p><p>He felt comfortable like this, lying in the warm afternoon sun, his best friend by his side, just enjoying the silence and being alone together.</p><p>"We should probably go down for lunch now before someone comes looking for us," Virgil said after a while.</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Janus agreed but didn't make a move to get up. It was too dark and cold in the long hallways of the castle.</p><p>He heard Virgil sit up.</p><p>"You coming?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming."</p><p>---</p><p>On Virgil's birthday Janus was pretty sure he was the only person who actually remembered.<br/>
Maybe Virgil still had a family somewhere who remembered but in the castle and the capital city people were completely distracted by Janus' upcoming birthday.</p><p>It was surprisingly easy to swipe a couple of biscuits and pastries from the kitchen in the middle of the chaos of preparations and bring them up to his room with only three people stopping to talk to him but zero noticing the stolen treats. </p><p>Once the baked goods were safely hidden all that was left to do was find Virgil and come up with an excuse to get him away from stable duty.<br/>
Janus suspected that Virgil wouldn't appreciate if he just told the knight the truth but he had always been good at finding believable lies.<br/>
If they were lucky no one would question him in the first place. He was the prince after all. Sometimes the privilege that came with the title made up for the responsibilities.</p><p>He walked into the stables a little after dinner and made sure to walk with as much purpose and authority as possible.</p><p>One of the elder knights, a woman named Evelyn, stood by the entrance and greeted him politely.</p><p>"May I ask what brings you down here, your majesty?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm looking for Virgil. I need to speak to him," Janus said. The good thing about half-truths was that even someone gifted with the ability to taste lies couldn't accuse him of anything.</p><p>"He's cleaning the last few saddles in the back. But if it's that important I guess the ostlers will have to make do without him," Evelyn smiled.</p><p>"It is to me," he said and headed into the direction she had pointed in.</p><p>The saddle chamber was a separate room with an old wooden door that currently was half open.<br/>
Even just coming closer Janus could tell that the people inside were gossiping.</p><p>He slowed his step, careful not to make any noises and listened.</p><p>"- said that she's not fit to be Queen!" a voice Janus didn't recognize claimed. He instantly knew who they were talking about.</p><p>"What does your Grap know?" another said.</p><p>"Yeah, wasn't he a criminal or something?" Virgil said. "I don't think he gets to talk about that stuff. He and your family should be glad she hasn't had him beheaded yet."</p><p>Janus smirked.</p><p>"As if <em>you</em> shouldn't be," the first voice snapped and Janus' smile instantly fell.</p><p>With momentum he opened the door.</p><p>The four boys, sitting in a circle, each with saddles they were working on, all jumped.</p><p>"There you are, Virgil," Janus said with a forced smile. "I was looking for you."</p><p>With that he grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him outside.</p><p>As soon as they're outside of the stables Janus broke into a sprint.</p><p>He didn't slow down until his breathing was fast and uneven and his side burned.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" Virgil asked, also out of breath. He smelled like soap, saddle grease and leather.</p><p>"Enough to know that they suck," Janus answered and took a deep breath. "But that's not why I came to get you."</p><p>He lead Virgil to his room and made sure to shut the door behind them before pulling out the biscuits and pastries.</p><p>"Happy birthday."</p><p>Virgil stared at them in surprise.</p><p>"Where did you get these?" he asked.</p><p>"Stole them from the kitchen," Janus shrugged.</p><p>Virgil let out a startled laugh.</p><p>"For me? I- Thank you!" </p><p>"They're still warm," Janus said taking one for himself. </p><p>He watched Virgil take a bite and moan.</p><p>"Shit, this is good," Virgil cursed. </p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>"Did someone sell their soul to make this? What the actual hell?"</p><p>Janus stiffled a laugh.</p><p>"Maybe," he shrugged. "Good surprise?"</p><p>"The best!"</p><p>They spent the rest of the evening together, ignoring the outside world.<br/>
When Virgil finally left it was already dark out but Janus still didn't feel like sleeping.</p><p>He should have asked Virgil what it felt like. To become an adult.<br/>
Did it even feel different?</p><p>Janus sighed and put an arm over his eyes.</p><p>He didn't want all those royals he barely knew to congratulate him.<br/>
He didn't want a prophecy that more likely than not would be confusing and misleading.</p><p>Part of him wished his birthday could be as quiet as Virgil's had been.<br/>
Spent with just his best friend, Mother and Tregad.</p><p>Janus couldn't recall falling asleep but when he woke up the early morning sun was shining through the windows.</p><p>For a while he just stayed where he was. The thought that he was now officially an adult was weird.</p><p>Somebody knocked on his chamber door.</p><p>"Come in," he said.</p><p>He recognized Mother by the sound of her footsteps.<br/>
She sat down on the bed next to him and he turned to look up at her.</p><p>"How do you feel?" she asked and gently combed her fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Pretty much the same," he hummed.</p><p>"Today will be a long day," Mother said.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then let's get you ready, shall we?"</p><p>Janus had to admit, one of the best parts of celebrations this big (besides the food) were the clothes.</p><p>Looking in the mirror and seeing gold embroidery on shiny black fabric, a coronet and eyes framed in black is a confidence boost like nothing else.</p><p>He still wasn't looking forward to having to socialize but at least now he had an armour. One of fabric and jewellery but an armour nonetheless.</p><p>The ceremony wasn't as bad as he had feared.</p><p>For the most part, he could avoid talking by just stuffing his mouth with food and Virgil never left his side when Mother told him to go around and greet the most influential guests.</p><p>By tradition they wouldn't call upon the gods for a prophecy until the sun had gone down. In Janus' opinion, they could just skip it completely but that was unacceptable and so he'd have to suffer through that.</p><p>According to Mother the worst part was that everyone would try to decipher it immediately and come up with wild theories.</p><p>The huge, horn-like instrument used for the ceremony, for the gods to speak through, had already been brought up to the throne room and loomed over everybody like a bad omen.</p><p>The priest who would lead the ceremony, however, was busy drinking like the world was going to end. Janus wondered if he had anyone to replace him when inevitably he got too drunk.</p><p>He didn't as it turned out once the sun set but maybe it was the kind of religious ritual that didn't work for sober people.</p><p>The priest hummed a melody under his breath as he rubbed a handful of holy water over Janus' forehead.</p><p>It ran over his face and he tried to resist the urge to wipe it away.</p><p>The priests humming turned into a prayer in an ancient language.</p><p>Janus glanced over to Mother, who stood close by Tregad and Virgil.</p><p>Mother gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>The priest finished his prayer and the room was silent. Everybody was watching the horn. Waiting full of anticipation.</p><p>But the voice that cut through the air didn't come from the horn.</p><p>T̴͈̥̲̞͔̑̍̉ͅh̶̨̥̞̹̜̋̏͊̅ĕ̴̼ ̶̹̰͓̻͆̂̍̓m̴̧̦͔͌͒̓ơ̴͕̤̍̉̈́̍͜o̵͎͈̟̪̻͂̎̀̐n̶̢̡̙̈́̋ͅ ̵̛̞̒̇͛w̷̪̓̏̃͗̍i̷̢̩̝͔̋͂̆̑̕l̵̛̤̫͖͎̄̊̄͊l̸̙̗̼̮͊̆̊̃͝͝ ̸̡̡̤͚͖̋͂̓͗̕͝ŗ̵̗̘̥͗ͅi̶͓͚̿͗̒̌͜͝s̵̩̱̪͉̠͂̿̕͠ë̴̖͎̩͉̞͕́̔͊̚,̶̨̰̞̓̑͘<br/>
̴̻̆͂͠ ̷̥̤̽̄͂̓̚t̴͓̐̃ḣ̷̙̲̠̑ę̶̱̥͕͈͘͝ ̷̨̦̙̘͎͠e̵̲̝̫̠̫͈̔͌̏a̴̝͊͌̊̓͝r̷̨͉̤͒̔̓̽̀̏ẗ̵̤̯̹́̌̿h̸̨͖̭̬̽͌̄́̑̚ ̶̧̨̛̘̝̩̓̑͜w̸̎̀ͅi̸̝̪̊̈̽͐l̶̢̝̜̣͑͂̿l̵͓̼̞̬̅̈́ ̶̰͍̤̥̕g̴͖̰̬̳̎͒̀r̵̤̻̩͖̮͋o̶͇̎͑̅̓͛ẅ̴̬͎̪̃̂͒,̷̟̇̏<br/>
̵̠̱̭͇̗͒̕s̵̛̮̘̞̈̆̎w̵͍̏̍̊̒͝a̵̬̥̣̙͚̐̔͑͘͜͠ḻ̷͇̮̬͙͓͒͆͝͝͝l̴̨̧͙͙̖͎͂̂̈͝͝ȏ̴̡̞̼͎̩̽͒̕̚w̷͖͙̙̰̪͍̿͆ ̵͉͙̟̭̼̕u̸̦̰͍̞̩͂́̓͜p̷͇̼͂͛ ̵̢̭̹̽̑͒į̸̹̥̮̳͆t̷͎̦̏'̵͙͚͂͠s̷͙̙̍ ̴̺͒͒͝g̵͎̠̥̓r̸̗̞̾̄̾͘ę̴̺̟̺̰̏a̶̛͓͂͑̉͘ť̸͙̓͋ẻ̵̢̫̥̻̯͓̚s̶̜̬̊͊̄t̷̝͇͗̔̉̚ ̷̢͓̦̘͌̇̓̏̋̕f̴̭͂͊̑̋͘͝o̶͔͉͔̣̺̦̿ẻ̶̹̼̰̈́̌̀̓,̶̢̱͇͍͖̹̐̑̐<br/>
̷̨̞͈͇͍͎̅̃̊͝ ̷̨̱̣̈́̈̋̈́h̵̛̲ṷ̸͕̈͐m̵̧͓͂́̄͛̏a̸͕͛̕ñ̷̼̟͕̺̣͂̓̔i̷̱̇̾̈́̏̂̈́ţ̷̭̘̑̂ḯ̵̡̨̡̮͗̆͋e̷͎͋͌͗͛s̵͙̪͖̪̒ ̶̢̤͚̦͉̩̓̾́̃l̴̡̝̳͐̔̈à̴͈̝̜̭̞͂͘̚͝t̷͇͍̾̌̓̐è̷̤̘̩͌̉̑̌͐s̸̼̎̉t̷͍͔̖͝ ̸̖̗̳̜̎͛̃͗h̶̦̘͕̥̭̟̍ỏ̸̭̮̮̟̋̋̈̚͝u̸̧͎͚̬̼̼̽̌̆͌͠r̸̠͚͗̓̃ ̷̛̟̥̪̐͑͠b̶̭̥̺̈́ͅẻ̶̳̆ģ̴̱̝̀̿̋͜i̵̳̱͊̅̂n̶̙̍̑s̵̨͉͋̓̽͊,̶̣̗̜̳̫̆͛̑̚̚͜<br/>
̴̧̣̗͔͒͊̃̉̍ ̷̱̙̾̿̊̀͝ẗ̵̳̞̞̬̠̭́͝ḣ̵̨͉̯̖̩̊̅͂̈́e̸̙̻̲͈̩̗̓ ̶̲͈͈̰͆̆̈́̿̍͝c̵̗̍ḩ̵̛̠͚͊̈̈͗ͅȉ̶͓̩̬̺̬̇̃͋̊̊ͅl̶̞̤̰̚ḓ̴̹͔̿̎r̷͖͙̣̳̉̔ȩ̵͒̍̓͑n̴̲͎͓̩͓͎̍̏́͂̿̕ ̴̛̳͎͔̙̰͆͒͊͝o̶̬͎̔͐̿̕f̴̩̭͖̗̮̗͐̽̅̔ ̸̜̣̽̽͜ẽ̸̢̜̰̰͖̀̇͑̎c̶̭͍͕͓̹̗̄͒l̸̛̬̉ĩ̵̠͕̪̼̪̜̎̑͠͠͠p̶̭͖͕͊s̶͙̰̭̎ė̷̡͖͍͎ ̸̡̼̣̹͇͇͌͌͌̄͝͝s̸̡̉̈́ẗ̵̢̺̠̗̳̺́á̵͕̠̙̘̘̍͜͠n̵̳̤͗͋͘͘͘d̸̯̦͖͈̰̬̃͛̓̋̍͂i̶͈͐̔̒̊̈ṉ̷̨͉͉̪̅g̴͚̣̻͊ ̷̢̧͎̦̪̺͒͘ị̷͑͌̏͘n̴̰͍̺̗̿͋ ̵̨̘̪̩̎̿̒t̵̛̍́͂̍̌͜ḥ̷̩̯͓̾̈́͆̉̋̚e̷͕̭̲̽̄̀̀ ̵̬͓͂͊ẘ̷̲͐͂͠ȉ̴̢̡̛̬̜̼͇̊̿͠n̶͍̰̭̎͂͛͋̈g̸̟͖̯͌s̷͚̳͈͆.̷̛͇̙͕͊͋͊͘͜͝ ̶̡̾̎͠͠ ̶͚̖̌̕͠ </p><p>Janus swirled around. It was nearly impossible to tell where the voice was coming from. It sounded like multiple people speaking in unison and was echoing around the large room.</p><p>Then his eyes landed on Virgil.</p><p>His friend's eyes were empty, staring into the distance and his lips were moving.</p><p>Janus felt like someone had hit him.</p><p>The gods weren't using the horn. They were using <em>Virgil</em>.</p><p>Virgil's mouth shut and he collapsed like a puppet that had its strings cut abruptly and Janus could have sworn he hear something crack, in a way that made his skin crawl. </p><p>He barely registered the people around him screaming. He could only stare at Virgil. He wasn't moving.<br/>
Janus wanted to go over to him and make sure that he was alright. That he was <em>breathing</em>.<br/>
His legs reacted slowly and he nearly stumbled over his own feet.<br/>
He felt like he was walking through some sort of haze.<br/>
Slowly he kneeled down next to Virgil and reached out when an arm pulled him back and to his feet.</p><p>Confused he turned to see Uncle Grimm.</p><p>"I got this," Uncle Grimm told him and moved past Janus before he could ask what he meant by that.</p><p>Someone slammed into Janus. He stumbled, only now really noticing the chaos that had erupted. </p><p>People were freaking out, most of them drunk beyond reason.</p><p>"Janus," Mother was suddenly next to him. "Janus, go upstairs to your room. Now. I'll take care of the mess down here."</p><p>Her voice left no room for argument and Janus doubted he could have argued even if he'd wanted to.<br/>
He just nodded and tried to find the nearest exit that wasn't blocked by drunks. </p><p>The only one he saw was one of the secret passages. It was hidden behind a curtain and Janus wove his way through the crowd to get there. It was too loud. He couldn't think.</p><p>He dove behind the curtain and struggled with the small hook installed in the wall for a moment until he managed to turn it the right way.<br/>
A slim passage, just wide enough for one person, opened up and Janus fled from the panicking crowd.</p><p>Behind him he could hear something shatter loudly, then the wall closed again.</p><p>Janus ran through the hallways until he finally reached his bedroom, where he slammed the door behind himself and finally allowed himself to take a deep breath.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered between breaths. "Oh, fuck."</p><p>In the quiet his mind finally had room to function again. The weight of what had just happened settled on him like a blanket of rocks.</p><p>The words of the ostler came back to him. That Virgil should be glad that he hadn't been killed yet.<br/>
That was true wasn't it?<br/>
So the chances that he would be now... were a lot higher than Janus wanted to think about.</p><p>The gods didn't use people just like that. Not unless they were intending to use someone for something bigger. Bloodier.</p><p>Like an apocalypse.</p><p>---</p><p>Mother came up to his rooms hours later around midnight. </p><p>She looked tired and sighed as she sat down on his bed next to him.</p><p>"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked and tried to get a look at his face from where he had buried himself in blankets.</p><p>Janus had to think for a moment before he could answer. He had thought a lot in the past hours but not about how he himself felt.</p><p>"I'm... not sure," he admitted. </p><p>Mother gave him a tired smile.</p><p>"I can imagine. I'm sorry your day had to end like this," she sighed again. "Downstairs was in complete and utter chaos. Especially when the horn broke."</p><p>Janus guessed that that had been the shattering noise he had heard.</p><p>"You're not-," he cut himself off and swallowed before trying again. "You're not going to kill Virge, are you?"</p><p>Mother's face darkened.</p><p>"I'll be honest with you. My subjects demand that I do. They're scared and scared people tend to lash out," Janus' breath caught in his throat. "But... I don't know what to do. I'll have to speak with Tregad. But for now, he's safe. Unconscious but safe. Your uncle brought him to his chamber."</p><p>She ruffled his hair and he didn't have the energy left to swat her hands away.</p><p>"You should try to sleep now," Mother told him and got up to leave.</p><p>"Goodnight," Janus mumbled, not really expecting to get any sleep.</p><p>In the end, he did fall asleep, but it was restless and short.</p><p>The sun had already risen when he woke up again.</p><p>He forced himself to leave the warm cocoon of blankets and get changed out of the formal wear he hadn't thought to take off the evening before. Instead he put on something simpler and slipped out of his room.</p><p>Mother had said that Virgil was in his room and Janus longed to make sure himself that his friend was alright.<br/>
He just needed to see him so the small voice at the back of his head would stop telling him that Mother had lied or had been wrong somehow.</p><p>He snuck down the stairs and in the direction of Virgil's chamber.</p><p>He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want anyone to see him at the moment.</p><p>Janus turned the last corner and froze.</p><p>Mother pushed open the door to Virgil's room, unaware of his presence. In her hand was a small dagger.</p><p>She came back out just a few minutes later and suddenly the door was the most terrifying thing Janus had ever seen.</p><p>He didn't go through it.</p><p>He was too scared to see what Mother had done.</p><p>He didn't dare to ask her either.</p><p>For the next four days he didn't see Virgil once.<br/>
He tried to act like it didn't bother him.</p><p>As far as he knew nobody had been ordered to dig a grave yet but there were plenty of other ways to get rid of bodies after all.</p><p>On the fifth day Janus fled from the bustle of the court to the garden.</p><p>With reaching adulthood came more responsibilities and he didn't feel like he could handle any of them at the moment.</p><p>He hadn't been sleeping well.</p><p>In the trees some birds sang their song and for a long while Janus just listed.<br/>
A snake slithered over to him and laid itself across his shoulders and lap. </p><p>"Hello," he greeted her.</p><p>She smelled at him with a small hiss.</p><p>They sat together in the sunlight for a while. It was a warm day and as someone who got cold very easily Janus had learned to bask in the warmth whenever he got the chance.<br/>
Unfortunately, it did nothing to distract him</p><p>"Hi," a rough, familiar voice startled him and he jumped slightly, making the snake slither off of his shoulders but Janus couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.</p><p>Virgil looked pale and there were dark circles under his eyes but he was <em>there</em>, alive, smiling at Janus.</p><p>The prince jumped to his feet.</p><p>"You're alright," he breathed. </p><p>Virgil slightly opened his arms in an awkward invitation for a hug and Janus took it with no hesitation.</p><p>He wanted to say something ('I thought you were dead.' 'Did Mother hurt you?' 'Do you even remember what happened?') but couldn't seem to find the right words so he just settled for saying nothing at all.</p><p>"I'm excused from my duties for a while," Virgil told him after they had both pulled back. "I think her majesty wants to keep me away from other people."</p><p>"You talked to her?" Janus asked.</p><p>"Tregad was there when I woke up and he called her."</p><p>"So you really slept for almost five days."</p><p>"I guess I did," Virgil shrugged. "Unless this is some elaborate trick of yours and actually I barely slept for a night. I wouldn't put it past you."</p><p>Janus chuckled at that.</p><p>"Who knows?" he grinned. "Or maybe you actually missed an entire year?"</p><p>"Nah, you're still too short to be seventeen," Virgil grinned. </p><p>Janus let out an offended gasp.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you?"</p><p>"See? Your voice is even still cracking!"</p><p>Janus punched his shoulder and Virgil burst out laughing.</p><p>It was then that Janus realised what Mother had done with her dagger and his smile fell.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Show me your tounge," Janus demanded.</p><p>Virgil hesitated before he obliged.</p><p>There was a long slit, cutting his tongue in two almost completely. The wound didn't look fresh anymore but not quite healed yet.<br/>
About five days old.</p><p>"Wha- Why did she do that?" Janus asked. He felt sick.</p><p>"Didn't ask," Virgil admitted. "Was just glad that she didn't just cut it out or kill me."</p><p>"Does it hurt?" he felt like a child.</p><p>"Not really, it's just... weird. I guess I slept through the worst of it though."</p><p>In the city church bells rang.</p><p>"Let's go eat lunch," Virgil said.</p><p>It was an attempt to change the topic more than it was a suggestion.</p><p>"Okay, let's," Janus said.</p><p>---</p><p>The winter came early that year, not even six months later. It came with snow and icy winds and deep grey skies.</p><p>Janus hated winters.</p><p>The cold crept down to his bones, made his muscles stiff and sore and kept him locked inside.</p><p>Virgil stayed with him for most of it every year but in contrast to the prince preferred to spend his winters outside, knee-deep in the cold white until he was shivering all over. Sometimes that could take hours, sometimes not even one.</p><p>"That river has been there since long before you got here," Janus said, sitting by the fireplace.</p><p>"S-shut up," Virgil stammered out.</p><p>"We've been there like a hundred times. If not more!"</p><p>"It was covered in snow, okay! I had no idea there was ice underneath!" </p><p>"But you know the damn river!"</p><p>Virgil just flipped him off and pulled the blankets tighter around himself.</p><p>The door crashed against the wall as it was thrown open and both boys jumped at the sudden noise.</p><p>"Tregad? Is something wrong?" Janus asked the man who had come in. He looked dishevelled and was clearly out of breath.</p><p>"There's bad news," Tregad said looking around the room. "Where's your mother? I need to speak to her."</p><p>"Either the throne room or her bedroom, I think," he shrugged. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Her bedroom," Tregad mumbled and turned to leave again but stopped for just a moment. "Petekan soldiers have been spotted with our borders. According to witnesses, they are armed for battle. We can't be sure yet but they're likely looking to start a war."</p><p>Then he left, letting the door fall shut behind him.</p><p>"A war?" Virgil echoed quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think in the comments!</p><p>(This chapter took me about five months to write so I have no idea when the next one might be up)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We will outrun them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took less time than I expected! Thanks for all the comments on the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one two!</p><p>Trigger warning: War, Semi-graphic injury, panic attack, vomiting.<br/>Let me know if I forgot anything. It's a long chapter and some parts have been written months ago.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>It's all lies, so keep your sword polished and sharp.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Never before in his life had Janus wished so badly to be a child again.</p><p>If there was the possibility to travel back in time he would slap his past self for complaining about his duties, because no matter how much had been expected of him, it was nothing compared to this.</p><p>Mother was gone.<br/>
Out on a battlefield, clad from head to toe in heavy armour and armed with her trusted sword, sharpened to open throats.</p><p>Peteka had started the war.<br/>
That gave them the advantage.<br/>
They had taken the battles to Hytria from the very beginning and were relentlessly pushing further into their territory with every fight.</p><p>So, with the Queen gone to fight on the front lines, Janus as the only prince and most importantly an adult was trusted to take control of the castle, the town and the economy.</p><p>Tregad was supporting him and Virgil tried to help wherever possible, but as much as Janus was grateful for both of them, they couldn't really take the responsibility from his shoulders.<br/>
The people were seeking him out for guidance now, looking to him for answers on what was going on, faith that the war would turn out for the better and advice on how to make it through the hardships that plagued them.</p><p>The war ate up resources like food, metal, wood and water.<br/>
Some people who weren't even soldiers or knights or even owned weapons tried to join the fight to safe their existence. They were afraid to lose their homes and jobs and families and lives, should the enemy take over their land.<br/>
Most of those attempts didn't end well.</p><p>Janus wasn't stupid. He knew that if he wanted the people to follow his words he needed to appear confident and strong.<br/>
He needed to be a rock in the breaker for them to hold onto, no matter how afraid he actually was.</p><p>He only let himself be scared behind closed doors when it was only him and Virgil.</p><p>Tregad most definitely knew but Janus didn't want to let the man see him as vulnerable as Virgil could.<br/>
Trust was a two-way street and Janus preferred not to be the first to walk it.</p><p>"She hasn't written in a week," he said leaning against Virgil. He was so tired. He wasn't sure when the last time he had been awake had been. "Do you think she's okay?"</p><p>"Your mother is a strong woman. She knows how to hold her own in a fight," Virgil answered, tracing the light spots on the skin of Janus' arm soothingly. "Maybe she just didn't get the chance to write or her ink well broke?"</p><p>Janus numbly noticed that he had called her 'your mother' instead of 'her Majesty' like he usually did.<br/>
He filed that away for later.</p><p>"You think so?" he asked instead.</p><p>"I'm sure of it," Virgil said and gave him a small smile. Janus wasn't sure if it reached his eyes or not. He couldn't see from this angle. He tried to make himself believe that it did.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door.</p><p>Janus sighed and stood up.</p><p>"Come in," he called.</p><p>A servant opened the door. </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt but Sir Grimm is here. He wishes to speak to you, your majesty," they were sweating and twitching nervously like a cornered rabbit.</p><p>Janus jumped up and pushed past them without another word.</p><p>Uncle Grimm was supposed to be with Mother on the battlefield. He was an experienced fighter and commander and Mother trusted him to fight by her side. So why was he here now?</p><p>He heard Virgil's footsteps scramble to follow him but didn't bother to slow his step. He knew Virgil could keep up with him. He always did.</p><p>Janus pushed open the door to the entrance hall where Uncle Grimm was waiting.</p><p>"What happened?" Janus demanded before his uncle could get even a single word out.</p><p>The man's armour was covered in scratches, dirt and dried blood.<br/>
Some servants tried to help him take it off but he sent them away with a dismissive hand movement.</p><p>"Janus," he said and his voice sounded almost like rust had settled in his lungs and throat and made them stiff. "Your mother sent me."</p><p>Janus heart sunk.</p><p>"We had a messenger but he got killed by an arrow so we couldn't send him," Uncle Grimm continued, "and she didn't trust anyone else enough."</p><p>"What happened?" Janus repeated. He didn't manage to sound as demanding as he had the first time. Fear made his voice shake ever so slightly.</p><p>"The Petekans are coming too close to the capital. We have no choice but to retreat here as soon as possible. Your mother needs you to bring the people into the castle as soon as possible. We won't be able to fit all of them but if we want to safe as many as we can we need to start now."</p><p>"O-Okay," Janus tried to keep his breathing regular. If Mother had sent Uncle Grimm she was at least still alive, he could worry more later. He had to take responsibility now. "But if we just go ahead and announce what's going on we'll only cause a panic. That won't do anyone any good."</p><p>Uncle Grimm shrugged.</p><p>"I don't think we have much of a choice in this, kid."</p><p>He sounded resigned. Like he had already accepted all the dead bodies that would litter the streets and all the people that would get run over by the panicking masses. It made Janus wonder how many deaths he had seen already.</p><p>"If you want me to," Uncle Grimm offered, having seen at least some of Janus' doubt in his eyes, "I can handle the townspeople. You and your guard dog can warn the guards and servants and cooks, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Janus said with a curt nod and then frowned when he fully processed the words. "Wait- What guard dog?"</p><p>But Uncle Grimm was already on his way out again and didn't seem to hear him.</p><p>"He means me," Virgil spoke up behind him.</p><p>"You're not a 'guard dog'," Janus said with a frown and began heading towards the kitchens. </p><p>Virgil shrugged as he fell into step next to him. "He's not the first one to call me that. And it's not the worst thing I've been called. At least a guard dog is something useful."</p><p>"It's disrespectful," Janus replied, wondering briefly how he had never heard it before if people really said it that often. "You're my friend, not an animal!"</p><p>He didn't get a reply and he wasn't sure if it was because Virgil didn't have one, didn't want to give him one or because they arrived at their destination.</p><p>The cooks seemed to know what the situation meant.</p><p>The chef cook took control of the room, ordering his people to check the supplies and to make sure to keep in mind that they could be stuck in the castle with no way out for a long time.</p><p>From there Janus got the servants together to inform them and then found the guards to warn them.</p><p>With every person he informed the castle seemed to get busier and busier.</p><p>Everybody was expecting a long besiegement and doing their best to prepare for it.</p><p>They passed a window looking out onto the city and already people were streaming through the gates, desperate for shelter and safety.</p><p>Janus wondered how they could possibly have enough food for all these people or even enough room.<br/>
He wondered how many would have to die for the kingdom to survive.<br/>
He didn't want to know. Too many that was for sure.</p><p>By nightfall all that was left to do was wait.</p><p>Even the air felt tense as if it could burst any second.</p><p>Janus and Virgil sat on the roof on one of the towers and watched the horizon.</p><p>Virgil threw pebbles down into the empty courtyard.<br/>
One, then two, then two just after each other, then six at once.</p><p>The first stars appeared in the sky but no moon.</p><p>The moon had become thinner and thinner over the past nights and now the darkness had finally swallowed it up completely.</p><p>Three pebbles hit the ground.</p><p>The red and orange the sun had left behind after disappearing behind the horizon began to fade and with it the last of the sun's warmth.</p><p>The tiles underneath them held onto it for longer and Janus laid back against them to soak up as much of the warmth as possible.</p><p>A handful of pebbles hit the ground.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Janus asked, cracking one eye open.</p><p>"Throwing rocks down."</p><p>"Oh, really? I had no idea. You didn't have to get that specific."</p><p>"They don't make sense."</p><p>"I wasn't aware that rocks had to make sense in any way," Janus raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No, I mean- Look. I have a big, heavy one and a small light one. Which do you think will land first?" Virgil showed him the rocks.</p><p>"The heavy one," Janus said.</p><p>"Now watch."</p><p>Virgil let the rocks fall down at the same time and both boys watched them on their way down to the courtyard.</p><p>They hit the ground at the same time.</p><p>"See? They don't make sense," Virgil said matter-o-factly and threw four pebbles.</p><p>Janus frowned and laid back down again.</p><p>"And what do you do if someone gets hit by one of your rocks?"</p><p>Virgil halted in his movement.</p><p>"I still have a lot of them though," he bit his lip.</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"My pockets. Where else?"</p><p>"Then just empty them in one go," Janus suggested and looked towards the horizon again. More and more stars became visible, the first constellations appearing.</p><p>A rain of pebbles pattered to the courtyard.</p><p>Janus was about to ask why the hell Virgil had even brought up that many rocks when something caught his attention.</p><p>Where the forest ended small lights became visible, quickly coming closer.<br/>
There were hundreds of them.</p><p>"Shit," Janus sat up and squinted into the distance.</p><p>It was an army. No doubt about it.</p><p>He just couldn't tell if it was their own or the Petekan.</p><p>"We need to tell Uncle Grimm," he decided and didn't wait for an answer before running down the stairs.<br/>
He was sure that Virgil would follow him.</p><p>The castle was fuller than Janus could remember it ever being but most people parted for them.</p><p>"Uncle Grimm!" he called out as soon as he entered the throne room. "There's an army coming towards us! We saw them from the towers."</p><p>"Already?" Uncle Grimm whispered under his breath. "Was it ours?" he asked louder, with a deep frown.</p><p>"Impossible to tell from the distance," Janus shrugged.</p><p>He followed Uncle Grimm back out and up the defence wall where the guards already stood at the ready with bows, crossbows and were lighting fires to heat up tar.</p><p>The army was getting even closer now.</p><p>Janus glanced from it back to his uncle squinting at the horizon a few times.</p><p>"Go back inside," Uncle Grimm suddenly ordered and pushed Janus towards the stairs.</p><p>The prince opened his mouth to protest but Uncle Grimm shot it down with a glare and a sharp "Now. This is no place for a prince."</p><p>He gave Janus another rough shove towards the stairs and the prince collided with someone.</p><p>"Let's go," Virgil said barely above a whisper and pulled Janus with him by the arm. "We're in the way."</p><p>"I can't just do nothing!" Janus protested but didn't dare to fight in the steep stairway. </p><p>"If you die you can do even less," Virgil bit back. He reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled Janus towards the main building.</p><p>"Let me go! I need to help!"</p><p>He tried to rip himself from Virgil's grip but Virgil didn't give in. Had he always been this strong?</p><p>Janus didn't have time to think about it too long before Virgil shoved him inside and let the door loudly fall shut behind them.</p><p>"I'm not letting you back out there," Virgil said firmly. "I'm not letting you get yourself killed."</p><p>Janus glared at him and tried to push past him but Virgil reacted too quickly and blocked the path with his body. How could he be stronger than Janus despite being shorter? This wasn't fair!</p><p>With a sigh, Janus gave up and glared at him.</p><p>The sound of hundreds of hoves made both of them freeze.</p><p>Janus recovered first, pushed past him and slammed the door in Virgil's face out of spite for the moment of satisfaction.</p><p>The soldiers and knights gathering in the courtyard were all Hytrian, beat up and exhausted.</p><p>The castle gate was being lowered while a handful of guards and servants helped the knights off their horses and brought injured people towards the main building Janus had just come out of.</p><p>He raced past them, looking around frantically and trying to recognise Mother between all the armoured fighters.</p><p>She had to be somewhere around here. She had to be.</p><p>"Your Majesty, allow me to assist you-" he caught someone saying and finally spotted her.</p><p>Mother was being supported by a servant, an arrow stuck out of her side.</p><p>She was saying something to another servant as the one helping her guided her towards the scholars building.<br/>
The other servant nodded and headed off somewhere else.</p><p>Janus stood frozen.</p><p>His eyes were glued to Mother's hand pressing a cloth around the arrow, blood covering her glove and dripping down to the floor, dark red like rose petals just before they tired themselves out in fall.</p><p>There was too much of it.</p><p>Someone was carried past him, letting out pained whimpers and with each one more blood poured from their lips over their face, a spear, thicker than Janus' arm stuck in their chest.</p><p>He felt sick.</p><p>He let his gaze wander over these people, over slashes and cuts and holes in their bodies and felt like someone had grabbed him by the throat and was squeezing it mercilessly.</p><p>"Idiot," he could hear someone say but it sounded far away. Far away a hand took his own and pulled him towards the scholars building.</p><p>Janus stumbled and was back in his body, the stench of blood and piss in his nose and the lack of air making him lightheaded.</p><p>He tried to breathe but couldn't seem to get anything into his lungs.</p><p>Why couldn't he breathe?</p><p>The hand on his arm pulled him inside and leaned him against a wall.</p><p>"It's okay. Slow down. You just need to breathe. In and out. In and out."</p><p>He tried to follow but his breath kept catching in his throat and he couldn't slow down, he couldn't just breathe.</p><p>"Not bad. You can do this. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out."</p><p>Janus had no idea how long he'd been standing there until he managed to get a steady breath of air. His vision was blurry with tears.</p><p>"There you are. Now, can you name me three things you can see?"</p><p>Janus blinked and rubbed over his eyes to get rid of the blur.</p><p>"The door," he said and his voice sounded rawer than he had expected.</p><p>"Yes, good. And?"</p><p>"You and the coat rack."</p><p>Virgil smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Just two more."</p><p>"A single shoe... and Mother's helmet." Janus stared at the items on the floor.</p><p>"Good job. Now four things you can feel."</p><p>The request seemed weird but Janus still answered.</p><p>"My coat, the wall, my coronet and...," he hesitated. "My boots?"</p><p>"Yes, very good. Three things you can hear."</p><p>"Your voice," Janus strained for other sounds. "I think there are mice somewhere close."</p><p>"There definitely are. One more."</p><p>"Hooves outside."</p><p>"Alright, now two things you can smell."</p><p>Janus took a deep breath through his nose and tried to figure out what was around him.</p><p>"Mice shit and old books."</p><p>"Good job. Feeling any better?"</p><p>"I- Yes. Thanks," Janus nodded.</p><p>"You're welcome. Now let's go, her Majesty requested your presence."</p><p>Janus followed Virgil deeper into the dark hallways.</p><p>He had said her Majesty again. Janus wasn't sure what to make of that.</p><p>Virgil led him to a small office, the only room where candles had been lit.</p><p>Mother was lying on a small sofa and the owner of the office, a former monk named Billem, was taking care of her wound.</p><p>"Janus, darling, there you are," Mother reached for him.</p><p>He complied, sitting down next to her and taking her hand.</p><p>"Janus, I need you to promise that you'll do what I ask of you now. This is important."</p><p>He frowned but nodded.</p><p>"Okay, I promise."</p><p>"Flee."</p><p>The word felt like a punch in the stomach.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Flee. Leave Hytria."</p><p>"Why? I can't just leave in the middle of a war! You're injured! What if you don't-" the words got stuck in his throat and tasted of ash.</p><p>"I won't die," Mother said. "I've survived worse."</p><p>She squeezed his hand.</p><p>"But you need to leave."</p><p>"Why? I want to help. I want to- I don't want to just run away and leave everyone behind!"</p><p>Mother sighed and with a hand movement ordered Billem to leave the room. "You can stay, Virgil."</p><p>She waited until the door fell shut before she turned to Janus again.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have to tell you like this but... You're the reason for this war. The further away you are the more likely they will leave us be. That's why you need to disappear. Don't let them find you, okay?"</p><p>"What-? Why do they-? What do they want from me?" Janus desperately tried to make sense of what she had said.</p><p>"Power always makes people greedy." She coughed. "You need to leave now. Use one of the secret passages the lead out of town and get as far as you can before morning."</p><p>Then she turned to Virgil.</p><p>"You already know what I'll ask of you, don't you?"</p><p>He nodded. "You have my word. I'll keep him alive."</p><p>"Mother, what do you mean? What power?"</p><p>He needed answers. None of this made sense. He didn't have any power!</p><p>"Maybe the horn shattered because we used it on the wrong day," Mother muttered more to herself than anyone else and made a pained noise. "Go. Now."</p><p>Her words didn't make any sense to Janus but behind him, Virgil sucked in a breath of air, as if he'd been revealed the secrets of the universe.</p><p>Janus stood up slowly and Mother pushed him towards the door as far as she could without sitting up.</p><p>He stumbled through the door and Virgil grabbed him by the hand again.</p><p>"You have your sword, right?" he asked, pulling Janus towards the exit again.</p><p>"Yes, I do but don't we need... something?" his mind wasn't working the way he wanted it to right now but he was pretty sure that they needed more than they had on them for a journey they had no idea how long it'd take.</p><p>"We can hunt and forage and there are enough rivers around," Virgil stopped at the coat rack and pulled off two thick coats. "It's going to suck but if we want to get far before sunrise we don't have time right now."</p><p>"We'll pass through the kitchens though," Janus frowned. </p><p>"Then we can take a pot and a knife but <em>no food.</em>"</p><p>They stepped outside where everything was in chaos.</p><p>Arrows flew over the wall and were shot at the attackers outside. People barked orders and the injured were brought down to the courtyard almost minutely.</p><p>Janus tried to look where he was going but kept glancing towards them. He felt ill.</p><p>For once Virgil took the lead between them and Janus could have been more grateful for it.</p><p>They went into the cellar through a side door and from there into the kitchens. To Janus' surprise, there was barely anyone there</p><p>Virgil grabbed a small pot and tied it to his belt. </p><p>"See if you can find spoons," he told Janus and ripped open a few drawers. "Having to eat with hands can suck."</p><p>Janus slapped himself to snap out of it and get moving. He had no idea what Mother had been talking about but he trusted her. She wouldn't just lie to him. Definitely not about something this important.</p><p>He found spoons and a sharp-looking knife.</p><p>Virgil wrapped them up in a leather sack and they ran towards the secret passage.</p><p>There were two leading out of town, one towards the sea the other towards the mountains.</p><p>They took the one towards the mountains that made a natural border between Hytria and Joulinkoff.<br/>
It was also the one that ended closer to the town walls but Mother had told them to get out of the kingdom, so it was their best option apparently.</p><p>Janus pushed in the right brick on his first try and the wall opened up for them.</p><p>Virgil grabbed his hand and they ran into the darkness.</p><p>The stone floor was uneven and wet and Janus nearly fell multiple times. He also felt Virgil slip a few times through their linked hands.</p><p>The pot banged against their legs and it hurt more with every time. Janus could almost feel the bruise forming.</p><p>He held out his free hand to feel for the wall to make sure he wouldn't run into it.</p><p>He didn't know this passage as well as the ones in the castle itself. He wasn't even sure where exactly it ended.<br/>
All he could do was run and squint into the darkness.</p><p>He wondered if Mother was right about surviving her injury. What if she didn't? If she died and he was gone Uncle Grimm would have to take the crown. But what if he died in the battle? Who would take over then? Aunt Gerem? Or Uncle Capem?<br/>
Neither were good options as far as Janus was concerned.</p><p>He stopped abruptly, almost making Virgil fall on his face.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Virgil hissed.</p><p>"You understood what she meant earlier. About why I'm the reason for this war. What is it?"</p><p>"Are you serious? We have to keep going!"</p><p>"Tell me! I want to know!"</p><p>"Later."</p><p>"No! Tell me! Now!"</p><p>"I said <strong>later</strong>!"</p><p>The word sounded like thunder echoing through the passage and Janus flinched.<br/>
A few small rocks came loose of the ceiling and rained down at on them.</p><p>Virgil cursed and again his voice came out like a thunderbolt.</p><p>Janus could hear him clapping his hand over his mouth.</p><p>Virgil pulled at him again and Janus followed.</p><p>Could Virgil make the tunnel collapse? By simply speaking?</p><p>The thought send shivers down Janus' spine.</p><p>"You really are cursed," he heard himself whisper.</p><p>Virgil's hand flinched in his grip and he regretted the words.</p><p>They hurried through the darkness until Janus could finally make out a light in the distance. </p><p>They carefully pushed up the cover and Janus realised that they were just in front of the town wall just a few feet away was the towns gate.</p><p>That was a lot closer than he had expected.</p><p>Virgil still kept one hand over his mouth as if to muzzle himself and let go of Janus' for a moment to wordlessly point towards the forest.</p><p>To get there they'd just have to get over a small cornfield.</p><p>The plants barely went past their hips, still too young to make a good cover.</p><p>Still they didn't run.</p><p>Janus was already out of breath and every step they took made a noise on the moist ground. When they walked slowly they could at least make it quieter.<br/>
Still, both kept glancing back, scared of the possibility of someone seeing them.</p><p>The orange glow of fire became visible against the dark night sky and in the distance, someone screamed.</p><p>Janus felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest ever so slowly and squeezed like a wet towel.</p><p>Virgil didn't let him stop again.</p><p>He probably had it easier, Janus thought. Virgil didn't have any family in the capital. He didn't have any friends besides Janus. He had no one to worry about or feel responsible for in any way. Envy curled itself around Janus' chest with icy cold claws.</p><p>That freedom must be nice, he thought. To have no one you have to be there for. To have no one looking up to you and expecting help from you. To have no one to care for but yourself.</p><p>"Do you think your parents are still alive?" Janus whispered. To Virgil, the question must've seemed out of context and weird but he didn't react much to it.</p><p>He just shrugged, hand still firmly over his mouth.</p><p>"Can't you just not speak in thunder?" Janus asked. He wasn't sure where the anger came from. It took the place of the fear and terror and burned in his lungs, desperate to lash out.</p><p>Virgil shook his head then shrugged.</p><p>"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Janus hissed. </p><p>"<em>Hey</em>!" </p><p>Janus swirled around at the unfamiliar voice. By the gate was stood a knight, carrying a torch. Petekan.</p><p>Virgil grabbed his sleeve and took off running.</p><p>"Stop!" the knight shouted getting his horse moving. "Stay where you are!"</p><p>Janus ran as fast as he could on the muddy field. His breath came in short puffs and fear wrestled the anger down again.</p><p>It couldn't win completely though.</p><p>He shouldn't be running. He was the crown prince of Hytria. He was a noble, a future king, a person of respect. He shouldn't be near this glorified mud puddle. He shouldn't be fleeing from some stupid knight.</p><p>The rider was getting closer now.</p><p>They wouldn't make it to the forest before he reached them.</p><p>Then Virgil stopped.</p><p>Janus ran into him and they both stumbled forward a bit.</p><p>"Finally giving up?" the knight mocked.</p><p>Virgil lowered his hand and turned towards him with a glare.</p><p>"<strong>Leave us alone. Don't speak of this to anyone.</strong>" thunder rolled from his tongue and the knight wavered.</p><p>"What-?"</p><p>"<strong>Go back and kill the first Petekan you see</strong>," Virgil added.</p><p>Janus almost expected him to spit out lightning at any second.</p><p>The knight's body seemed to spasm violently and he would likely have fallen if his horse hadn't done the same before he turned it around, or maybe the horse turned on its own and headed back towards the gate.</p><p>Janus stared at his back for a few moments longer.</p><p>"Did you know you could do that?" he asked.</p><p>Virgil nodded before he turned and headed towards the forest again.</p><p>"It's how they found out about my..." he stopped and gestured at his throat.</p><p>"Your voice is normal again."</p><p>"Yeah, finally. At least it was somewhat useful for once."</p><p>"How have you used it before?"</p><p>"I made them not kill me back then. That's why they gagged me."</p><p>Janus tried to get a glimpse at his face but Virgil pointedly looked away from him.</p><p>"How wasn't that useful then?" he asked.</p><p>Virgil didn't answer.</p><p>They finally reached the forest, Virgil grabbed Janus' hand again and broke into a sprint.</p><p>Twigs pulled at their clothes and scratched Janus' face and he almost fell over roots and fallen branches every other step.</p><p>He looked back over his shoulder.</p><p>The fires were bigger now and even from the distance he could see their light. Smoke rose into the night and covered the sky.</p><p>Janus nearly fell and forced himself to look forward again.</p><p>Guilt clogged his throat and made it hard to swallow.</p><p>This was his fault. And all he could do about it was run away like some pathetic child.</p><p>He didn't even know how it was his fault.</p><p>What had he done for this to happen?</p><p>Whatever it was, he wished he could somehow go back in time and change it.<br/>
He longed for the past. For a time where his biggest problems had been boring etiquette lessons and when the snakes would finally start moving again after winter.</p><p>Virgil didn't let him stop until it was so dark that they could barely see two feet far and they were both breathing heavily. Janus felt as if a knife was being pushed in his side.</p><p>"Can we... rest here?" he managed between breaths.</p><p>"No' ye'," Virgil shook his head. "Jus' ca'ch y'r brea'h."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>True to his word, once Janus was breathing normally again Virgil got moving again.</p><p>For a while they walked in silence.</p><p>"Can you tell me what Mother meant earlier?" Janus asked again. "You understood what she meant, right? Why this war is my fault?"</p><p>Virgil glanced back at him.</p><p>"It might be a lot to take in."</p><p>"So? Tell me."</p><p>"Fine," Virgil sighed. "She lied about your birthday. You weren't born on the day she told you you were. Which means you must've been born earlier."</p><p>"Okay? And why does the Petekan king want me dead for that?" Janus asked, still not understanding.</p><p>"You were born a day earlier than she claimed."</p><p>"What-?" the realisation hit him before he could finish the question. </p><p>A day before his birthday. That was Virgil's birthday. The day of the prophecy. The day of the apocalypse bringers.</p><p>"I'm like you," Janus wasn't sure if he meant it as a question or a statement. "That's- That's what she meant by power!"</p><p>Virgil squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Oh gods, does that mean-?" Janus pulled at his hair. He felt sick.</p><p>"I'm guessing the Petekan king somehow found out and is after the power we're supposed to have. Like my voice for example," Virgil said. "And whatever power the curse gave you."</p><p>Janus leaned against a tree and threw up.</p><p>He had barely eaten and choked on stomach acid. It burned in his throat and brought tears to his eyes.</p><p>A hand-rubbed slow circles on his back until he finally stopped gagging on nothing.</p><p>"Where are we supposed to go now?" he managed to ask.</p><p>"I don't know," Virgil admitted. "Somewhere. Away from here. We'll figure it out."</p><p>"How are we supposed to do that? Janus asked again.</p><p>"You're clever and I know how to survive in the wilderness. If someone can find a way out of this fucking mess it's probably us. Besides, you like to prove people wrong, don't you?"</p><p>"What's that supposed to help?"</p><p>"The gods are probably looking down at us and waiting for us to give up. Let's prove them wrong and fucking life. If they want you dead they're going to have to come down here and kill both of us personally. Now come on up. We should at least find a river before we stop for the night."</p><p>Virgil pulled him up and they walked on.</p><p>Janus wasn't sure how long they'd been walking when they reached the first river.</p><p>"Can you go on?" Virgil asked and Janus nodded so they barely stopped to drink before walking on.</p><p>At some point Janus' legs began to ache. Exhaustion set in not that the panic subsided and made his body heavy.</p><p>Still, he had agreed to only stop at a river. So he didn't voice his complaints but just kept walking. His throat still hurt every time he swallowed even now that the foul taste was gone.</p><p>He fell over his ankle and it hurt for the next ten minutes before the pain faded again.</p><p>Around them the creatures of the night dashed through the bushes and trees.</p><p>A few times Janus spotted glowing eyes in the darkness. They made him feel watched and like someone would attack them at any moment. He didn't like the feeling.</p><p>When they finally found another river the first sunbeams were appearing at the horizon and Janus felt like he could fall asleep where he stood. </p><p>He let himself fall against the nearest tree and slumped down.</p><p>"We can rest now, right?" he said quietly. </p><p>"Yeah, we can rest now," Virgil said, dropping down next to him. "We'll just go on tomorrow."</p><p>If he said anything else Janus didn't hear anymore before unconsciousness overtook him and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>